Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Halloween Party
Halloween Party is the Halloween version of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays on this channel. Hosted by the Cartoon Cartoon characters in Costume as other characters for Halloween. It starts the last friday of October, every Halloween. Between each of the shows broadcast, segments were presented. Cartoon Cartoon Fridays is having its' annual Halloween party. The C-Toons are all having a great time. Instead of bobbing for apples, there's bobbing for lemons (due to being out of apples, much to Grim's disgust). Only Baboon has volunteered to do it. There is also pin the trunk on the elephant instead of pin the tail on the donkey (because, according to Grim, the donkey went on strike) and Johnny is having trouble doing it the right way. Double D is having trouble arranging the Powerpuffs in order. The C-Toons also have a game called Halloween bingo, which Tuddrussel finds the cards to be defective. The C-Toons all take to the dance floor to dance to the Monster Stomp (a parody of Micheal Jackson's Thriller). Hector and Tuddrussel are taking Halloween selfies. After awhile the lights suddenly go out, everyone screams. An eerie voiceover appears out of nowhere due to not being invited to the party. Sometime afterwards, Chicken finds a flashlight, but the batteries quickly run out. Double D asks the "great voice from beyond" what he wants from them. He reveals he just wanted to bob for apples (unaware that it's now lemons) and he is then invited. He bobs for lemons while it's still dark. Then Chicken recognizes the stranger's voice and he is revealed as Samurai Jack. Jack wanted to be a Cartoon Cartoon so the best way to join the party was by scaring everyone by turning off the lights to make everyone scared enough to invite him. However, Chicken tells him to "just give it up", and Jack disappears in a cloud of smoke. The C-Toons then sign off the show. Cast with Costumes * Dexter - Courage * Dee Dee- Bubbles * Johnny Bravo - I.R. Baboon * Cow - Blossom * Chicken - Johnny * I.M. Weasel - Dexter * I.R. Baboon - Plank * Blossom - Eddy * Bubbles - Edd * Buttercup - Ed * Ed - Dee Dee * Edd - Prof. Utonium * Eddy - I.M. Weasel * Mike - Little Suzy * Lu - Numbuh 5 * Og - Hector * Courage - Sheep * Sheep - Numbuh 2 * Otto - Billy * Tuddrussel - Muriel * Larry - Chicken * Grim - Red Guy * Hector - Robot Jones * Billy - Numbuh 1 * Mandy - Buttercup * Robot Jones - Cow * Numbuh 1 - Grim * Numbuh 2 - Tuddrussel * Numbuh 3 - Lu * Numbuh 4 - Larry * Numbuh 5 - Mike Schedule * 5:30pm - Johnny Bravo: Going Batty/Intensive Care/FrankenBravo * 6:00pm - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Billy & Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween * 6:30pm - Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: G.H.O.S.T/Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E * 7:00pm - Ed, Edd n Eddy: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw * 7:30pm - Dora The Explorer: Boo! * 8:00pm - Dexter's Laboratory: Beard to Be Feared/Quackor the Fowl/Ant Pants * 8:30pm - The Powerpuff Girls: Boogie Frights/Abracadaver * 9:00pm - Time Squad: Ex Marks the Spot/Horse of Horrors * 9:30pm - Lalaloopsy: Knick Knack Knock Knock * 10:00pm - Sheep in the Big City: Agony of De-bleat * 10:30pm - Mike, Lu & Og: Elephant Walk/Palm Pet * 11:00pm - Courage the Cowardly Dog: Stormy Weather/The Sandman Sleeps * 11:30pm - Cow and Chicken: The Cow with Four Eyes/Alive!/Halloween with Dead Ghost, Coast to Coast A Very CCW Halloween Special Main Article: CCW: A Weekend Halloween Special A Very Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Halloween Special is a halloween marathon airs October 28, 2012 at 6:30pm-12am. With all host of CCW with many Costumes (was did last 2 Days Earlier) See Also * Cartoon Cartoon Fridays * List of CCF preemptions Category:Marathons Category:Blocks Category:Fridays